The innocence of guilt
by daniel radcliffe
Summary: They were betrayed by the world, they know that they are innocent, but does Harry? K for now rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry potter isn't mine, the plot, my clothes and my can of coke is though

**Chapter One**

Rain splattered and poured on the rooftop of the Spanish ministry of magic. Crowds of witches and wizards were gathered outside the stone covered building where four teenagers and three adults had been taken in for questioning, over an attack on a ministry building which led to the deaths of the Bulgarian minister, the French minister and Cornelius Fudge the British minister. The British people cared not for their now deceased minister, it was another loss that caused hate and anger to consume them all. The death of the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The oak doors opened and several Spanish aurors pushed their way through the mob and dragging all of the suspects with them to an awaiting van. Now the crowds could see the accused for themselves, and now the mob could see the murderers.

A group of red heads were pushed into the van quickly with a bushy haired girl behind them. A stern witch in purple robes followed gracefully behind them her eyes ridden with fear. The final person to leave the ministry was heavily guarded due to the nature of the mobs expected reaction to him. They saw a mass of black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead and all hell broke loose. They attacked. Bottles, coin, knives and various other objects were thrown at him unceremoniously until a gold galleon struck him at the back of his head and he fell unconscious into the arms of the surrounding aurors. He was then dragged and flung into the back of the van with the others, much to the delight of those watching, and when the van finally drove off towards the mountains it received tremendous applause for taking away the most hated people in the entire wizarding world.

A/N: right that's the first chapter of this story up, sorry if it's a bit short but I needed something to start everything off. So what do you think, I wanna know. J


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER ITS SLIGHTLY LONGER THAN THE OTHER ONE SO READ AND REVIEW AS YOUR COMMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND NOW WILL I EVER WILL SO LEAVE ME ALONE

**Chapter two **

"Under the order of the deputy minister for magic, crews Del valle we are to place you in Solibor in the Pico Del Moro almanzor mountains. There will be a maximum of three to a cell in a special confinement block. Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione granger and Miss Ginevra Weasley are in cell d8. Ms Minerva Mcgonnagal, Mrs Molly Weasley and Mr Arthur Weasley are to be in cell c8. And Mr Harry potter shall be placed in cell e8. We are under no obligation to ensure your safety under the charges you have been accused of and it has been decided that you shall remain here for a term of five life sentences without trial. You are all allowed to have visitors once a month with the exception of Mr Potter who has been placed under solitary confinement and will only be permitted visitors under life threatening conditions. Any questions?...no good." The Spanish official spoke quickly not allowing any time for a reply. The van remained quiet and the prisoners inside all stared worriedly at each other. As the van moved up towards the mountain peak Harry rolled down towards the doors and hit them hard.

"Leave him. When he wakes he can move back here, we don't want a pile on the door now do we?" And the small group watched as the peacefully sleeping Harry lay against the door oblivious to his surroundings.

"Were here."

The back doors opened wide allowing Harry to fall out roughly on top of the security guard. He still did not wake, and the guard looked increasingly agitated with the unawaking boy on top of him. He threw Harry away and growled menacingly to the others to help him up. Once back on his feet he ordered the group to be chained and checked for offensive weapons and items before taking their wands away and taking them to their prison cells.

The hallways were dank and musky with leakages sprouting from pipes all over the grimy walls. They walked past corridors and corridors of cells, prisoners and dementors, and there fears grew further. The prisoners were insane, underfed, severely beaten and unhealthy. A stretcher was magically moved past them holding the body of a teenager who had given up on life within his prison cell. A ten minute walk later and they had been brought to the confinement block that was empty except for the bars that separated row e from c and d. Harry was slowly waking up as he was escorted through the bars to his cell, chained to the wall quickly and left to wake up fully to realise his situation. The others watched tearfully at him as they were allowed to wander around the confinements of their block.

Harry was confused, slowly regaining consciousness he saw a mass of black stone before being thrown non-to-gently into a darkened room with only the barred doors to supply the much needed light source. Bound tightly to a cold wall with chains long enough to allow him no less than a metre near the door he was left hanging limply wincing as his shoulders came out of their sockets.

Meanwhile the others were left dumbstruck at there surroundings, a building not fit enough to house a rat let alone human life stood around them bringing the roof that unwelcomely covered there guilty heads.

"Your cell doors shut at six pm each night and open again at ten in the morning. If you are not in the cell by the designated time you are liable for severe punishment. Get caught out more than three times and we let the prison warden deal with you and she does not take kindly to prisoners under her responsibility. You will receive two meals each day at nine am and six-thirty pm. Lights out at seven pm…"

"What light?" Hermione interrupted quickly before she could stop herself. He glared at her angrily before answering.

"The lights that are in every cell and opposite every wall. Though of course a mudblood like yourself wouldn't have noticed that seven 'o' clock was twenty minutes ago. For your insolence you are to report to me the moment I arrive tomorrow morning for punishment. CELLS NOW!" He ordered menacingly pointing a gnarred finger at there designated cells. They backed off quickly and scrambled into the tiny cells. They were left unchained as the guard locked the cell doors with a flick of his wand and left slamming the iron volt doors behind him. The lock clicked, echoing around the silent room.

Ginny sat whimpering in the darkest corner of the six by six cell where she had fallen in her haste to get away from the guard that had turned nasty in a split second.

"It's okay Gin. It will be alright." Ron whispered gently to his young sister as he placed his arms around her in comfort. Her tears rolled down her pale cheeks and before anyone had noticed they soon found tears on their own cheeks and eventually they cried themselves to sleep hoping that they would be freed from this hell hole soon.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I do not own harry potter however I will when I manage to to become a billionaire and take over the rights

A/n: look at me two chapters in one day arent I special?J

**Chapter three**

**_Three years later.….…_**

Life at solibor was found bearable but too tough for some to bear. No less than a month after his imprisonment Harry had gone mad from no contact and the constant screams of his mother when the dementors paced outside his solitary cell. Minerva had passed away a year later leaving the weasely parents to take care of the children who had tried everything they could and had risked punishment so many times to see Harry. The children who had lost sleep from hearing Harry's screams and curses through the night. The children who had tried desperately to end the pain by killing themselves with a small piece of broken wood from Hermione's bed.

The only visitor's they received were that of their family, or rather what was left of it. There was only one other who had come to see them. A girl by the name of Rachel, who had come to help them prove their innocence. They had been shocked to see a complete and utter stranger arrive and treat them with respect. She had explained to them why she was being so nice and they couldn't believe how their luck had changed to give them some form of happiness.

' "Zere iz a small rezistิance againzt zis utter humiliation of a justize zyztem."' She had told them on her second visit using the best English she could muster, nearly a year ago. Since then her every visit had involved information on the growing movement, recently discovered news and messages from those that wanted to be there.

"You have visitors." The guard they had come to know as Tom announced before leading Rachel and an important looking official into the almost deserted block.

"Mr Lencille is here to speak with you. He is from ze ministry."(Her English had improved greatly since she had met them.)

"I am here to discuss the arrangements for your release. I believe you have been informed of your impending release, have you not?"

"I'm afraid we haven't. This is the first that we have heard." Mr Weasely replied.

"Well we have recently discovered vital information which clears you all of the charges placed against you. It has been decided that as your innocence has been proved you shall be freed and given a full apology by all ministries involved in this case."

"When will we be released?"

"Today, or more precisely as soon as the official arrives which should be any minute now…ah here he is."

"You will come with me to the reception area please gather any belongings that you may have, you will not be allowed back if you have forgotten anything. Ready? Then let's go."

"Excuse me sir?" Hermione's voice piped up once they had exited the confinement block and into the hallway outside of it.

"Yes?"

"You seem to have forgotten about our friend Harry."

"No I haven't your friend Harry has not been cleared. In fact he has been re-sentenced. I believe he has about six weeks left now."

"Six weeks left till what?" Ginny asked her voice course from little use, her eyes filled with worry for the boy she had come to love so much.

"Six weeks till he is executed for the murders you were convicted of in the first place. I believe there is a long list of those who have volunteered for the job."

They froze in shock with only Rachel and the ministry representative acting normal and unfazed by the revelation.

"You knew. You knew all this time and you didn't tell us. You lying scumbag." Ginny spoke angrily to Rachel.

"No Ginny there was nothing I could do. I only had enough evidence to clear you I was hoping that with you free we would be able to clear him before it was too late."

"You liar. HOW COULD YOU!" She began to shout. Ron and Hermione were holding her back from attacking her although close to doing the same thing as well.

"GUARDS! RESTRAIN HER!" Five guards came thundering down the hallway and started to hold her still so that she could be stunned and taken to the reception in peace.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Rachel muttered crying quietly on the floor where she had collapsed.

"It's not us you need to apologise to Rachel." Mrs weasely spoke before rushing off to check on her only daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: wow even better 3 chapters in one day now doesnt that deserve a review

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter nor do i own my own teeth...oh wait a second

**Chapter four**

The cool fresh air hit them the, moment they left the dank prison. Sun deprived eyes stinging from the onslaught of the bright light of a normal summer's day in the Pico Del Moro Mountains. A small knapsack was thrown into a family vehicle with magically blackened windows. Mr Weasely's curiosity got the better of him and he ran towards the black ford to touch and look before he had inadvertently set off the car alarm and received an icy stare from his wife, a stare so cold that even he-who-must-not-be-named would have run away in hiding.

"We have been free for barely three seconds and already you begun to fiddle with those muggle contraptions." She yelled at him not bothering to hide her anger.

"Now Molly, Dear come on. I just couldn't resist. It's just been so long. Molly please." He began to argue but faltered and shut his mouth once he had seen that it was hopeless. "Sorry." He muttered to Mr Lucille before hanging his head in shame.

Smiling sadly Ron and Hermione followed the bickering couple and a severely depressed Ginny into the backseat of the ford, whereas Rachel still crying silently to herself and Mr Lucille got in at the middle row, with the driver at the front. The views from the Pico Del Moro Mountains were spectacular to the group that had lost three years to Solibor and had missed these views when they were taken there.

The mid-morning light glistened over a small lake just under the horizon and shone over Talavera de la-reina where they were headed.

"It's Beautiful." Ginny whispered completely forgetting why she had been upset in the first place.

"No, it's more than that it's…it's…there just aren't words to describe it." Hermione added.

"No, beauty just doesn't cover it." Ron joined in not knowing what they were talking about at all with his eyes entranced by Hermione as though seeing her for the first time. He was amazed at the women she had become and he couldn't understand why he hadn't seen it before. Hermione was now nineteen and remarkably toned and defined for her age. Her hair was no longer as bushy as it had been when they first met on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. Slim, long legs now replaced the covered up short and sweet one of when she was twelve. It had become obvious to Ron that her breasts had grown to a fair proportion due to the tight fitting t-shirt her mum had got her for her thirteenth birthday being to big at the time had now turned out to be too small. Not that Ron minded of course. There was of course a similar problem with her skirt. As all of her jeans had now become to large around the waste and too short in length Rachel had lent her a denim mini skirt which was just a little too short for the way she was sitting at the moment as he now had a lovely view of her Winnie the pooh knickers. He didn't know how but sometime in the space of their prison sentence Hermione had turned from an ugly duckling and into a swan.

The rest of the journey passed in silence with most looking out into the vast land that their hearts willed to explore, and Ron staring at Hermione wishing to hold her in his arms and kiss her like there's no tomorrow.

By twelve noon they had arrived at Talavera de la-reina and the moment they had left the coolness of the car they were greeted with stifling heat and a number of odd looks and whispers.

"Right this is where I leave you although I'm afraid that I am going to have to ask that you come down to the Ministry building in the centre of town tomorrow morning at eleven to sort a few papers out. Otherwise you can do what you want. Good day to you all." And he turned on his heel and walked through the crowds of people that had come to do their normal shopping.

"Right zen I guess you are gonna want to know where you are going to be staying whilst your affairz are zet in order." Rachel asked.

"Yes, that thought did flash across my mind." Mrs Weasely replied thoughtfully.

"Vell I own a rather large houze just outside of town where you can stay or I could alvayz arrange for ze ministry to zee zat some other accommodation is provided to you though that most likely will cost a pretty knut."

"Yes well we aren't going to pay for something that has been provided by the people who put us in this situation in the first place. Your house will do just fine thank you."

"Great. Follow me." She led them in the opposite direction to the route Mr Lucille Had taken and headed out to the edge of town and towards the lake that they had gazed fondly upon whilst in the car.

"Zat lake we zaw earlier is the widest part of ze river Tagus, it's famous round here for it being zupposedly the most romantic place in Spain. But to be honest I am not quite sure." Rachel told them a little too quickly and sounding very much like a tour guide. "And over in zat direction is Navalmoral de la Mata. It'z a slightly larger town than this but it has some great shops zo we can get you all some nice clothes before you head back to England next week."

"Excuse me? We're not leaving until Harry is acquitted."

"Actually you are. It vas von of ze agreements of your release into Spain instead of England. You vill find out more about it tomorrow at the meeting."

"Well I guess that's another thing that we should mention tomorrow. How much longer till we arrive at your house."

"not long……I live just past this bend."

The group walked in silence, and as they passed the bend a magnificent house came into view. A mixture of awe and wonder was mirrored on all of there faces.

"Rachel this isn't your place is it?"

"No, it'z my fatherz he lent it to me so that I could live nearer to my collage. Zat vaz about five years ago though, I never really wanted to move out."

"It's…it's…it's amazing. How on earth can your dad afford this?"

"He doesn't. Ze state payz for it az he is…vell…letz just zay a very important person. Vell vhat are you vaiting for don't you vanna get zettled in to your roomz , change your clothez, take a shower?…or are you just gonna ztare at ze outside of it until the earth swallowz you up?" Rachel asked with a slight hint of cheekiness in her voice. "Very, vell az you vish." And she walked off towards the main entrance of the three story palace.

The weasleys and Hermione stared up at the building astounded at the tidiness of the huge lawn in front of them, overwhelmed at the brightness that glowed off the walls that separated the inside from the outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned this then you would have already read this and it would have been published already.

A/N: Ok here's another chapter, fresh from the depths of my mind

**Chapter Five**

The Weasley's spent a restless night in Rachel's home each getting very little sleep, and each hoping for an answer to their prayers. Hermione was the only one who stayed awake hidden within the depths of the mansions Library. She was trying to research a way to get Harry out of prison but was coming up with very little. She did not know much about Spanish law, let alone Spanish wizarding law and so she was tiredly speeding through old volumes and texts but finding nothing. Rachel got up in the middle of the night feeling a real urge to go to the bathroom on her way she saw a light shining from underneath the Library door. Curious she entered and found Hermione sleeping on top of _Espa ol ley _and a Spanish to English dictionary laty beside her.

"Hermione…" Rachel spoke gently trying to shake the sleeping girl awake. "Mizz Granger, Vake up." Hermione woke up slowly not realising where she was until a few seconds later when she jumped up and ran to collect another volume off the shelf not noticing Rachel at all. "Mizz Granger,"

"AGH!" Hermione screamed in surprise. "Rachel what are you doing here?"

"Well this is my home and therefore my library."

"What…I..I thought it was…oh my…"and she burst into tears memories of her past finally catching up on her. "it's all gone. Everything's gone."

"Vhat's gone?"

"Everything, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Everything. Everyone's dead," She sobbed.

"Listen to me, not everything iz gone, but it Vill be unless you pull your act together. Harry does not have long left and he needs you, and ze Veaseley's. Now are you going to help me or am I going to have to do this alone?"

"Help you with what?" Hermione asked her tears drying up.

"I told you my dadz a very important person. Ve can get him out but only eef we can get support for him, I'm going to see my dad tomorrow after your meeting vith ze Ministry. Are you coming?"

"Yes I'll come."

"Right then. Now go back to your room and get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day for you and I vill not have you fall asleep in front of the ministry."

"Ok then." Hermione got up and walked to the door before turning back to Rachel who had just started to clear away the books Hermione had used. "Rachel?"

"Yes?" She answered turning back to Hermione.

"Who's your dad?"

"He'z ze Minister of magik, Crews Del Valle."

Hermione saw black.

A/N: Ha you didn't see that one coming now did ya? Or you might of I don't know why don't you review and tell me? Sorry for the short length again but the chapter seemed to stop there I'm afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the spider pig tune going through my head so there if you don't like it tough!

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter but it's here now, I thought for this chapter I would focus on Harry and what he is going through rather than let you in on Rachels plan. So this chapter will contain flashbacks!

**Chapter Six**

Empty.

A white nothingness floated around in Harry Potter's mind although he was too far gone to see it. All he could see was his worst memories that the dementors unforgivably made him see as night went into day and day went into night. The emerald green light of the killing curse as his mother fell to the floor dead. Being locked in a cupboard for ten years whilst his cousin Dudley got two rooms. Seeing Voldemort for the first time and killing Professor Quirrell when he was being killed himself. Being shunned by the entire school when they believed him to be Slytherins heir. Seeing Ginny lying near-dead lying at the feet of a young Lord Voldemort. The grim following him around after he blew up Aunt Marge. Letting Wormtail get away whilst Moony transformed in the light of the moon. Being shunned again by the school for having become a Triwizard champion. Seeing Cedric fall to the ground dead and then Voldemort rise from a cauldron which his own blood had been added to. Seeing Sirius being tortured by Voldemort in a vision and then hours later seeing Sirius fall through a veil. Learning of Dumbledores death and then being dragged into a police station accused of murdering him and several others. The hate filled eyes. Faces filled with malice and disgust.

All of his mistakes were laid down to bear getting worse and worse as time went by. Happy memories had disappeared what few there were. His name was forgotten as were where he was and who his friends were. Occasionally the odd voice would reach his shattered mind but those voices had gone. Lost forever in the murky depth of his mind. Harry had long since eaten or drank willingly. His body could simply not react to daily functions, the only thing keeping him alive was magic. His magic was feeding him what it could. But it was running out. Soon Harry's magic would stop, to weak to continue to feed him and when that happens Harry will die. The dementors placed outside his cell could feel this, sense it coming. They grew exited wanting to be the ones who finally finished him off. Wanting to be the ones who sucked the remains of his soul out of his dry mouth.

One memory grew stronger in his mind, Harry did not understand it he just watched it as it played in his head. It was the most depressed that he had ever felt and so the Dementors could not take it from his. There was not an ounce of happiness in it. _A strong imperio had been cast on a very weak boy who sat in a small room off in a castle of an unknown place. "You musssst killl them" a voice hissed silently in the small room. "You mussst killlll them alll…" __ "Yesss masssterrr…" the boy replied in the same hissing voice. The boy touched a small key in the middle of the room and appeared in another room. A room brightly lit and filled with people all dressed in colourful and expensive robe._

_An old man with a long beard walked towards the boy who's eyes were glazed over and unseeing. "Harry?"_

"_You mussst diieee! Avada Kedavra!!!" A great green explosion filled the room and when it passed four people lay dead on the floor and the boy's eyes shone a bright emerald green. Guilt hit the boy like a truck and he ran out of the room and the building like the lightning bolt that was carved on his head. He ran straight down the road and into a hotel. He ran straight to the lift and pressed the button to the 23__rd__ floor. With a quiet ding the doors opened and the boy ran out and straight down the hallway stopping outside the room 1416 and bursting inside. A bushy haired girl looked up and took in his dishevelled appearance. _

"_Harry!" Whats wrong?" _

"_They're dead. They're DEAD!"_

"_Who? Who's dead?"_

"_Dumbledore, fudge, a couple others."_

"_How what happened?" _

"_I killed them! I KILLED THEM!"_

_A/N: Well I will leave it right there me thinks. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter and the next chapter should be up soon, (I am now working to a strict schedule) A review would be nice even if you have a criticism to make about this. Ttfn!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer I am working at right now so ssh I most definitely do not own Harry potter.

A/N: _sorry for the delay in this update I have had a lot on my mind lately involving both History and English coursework_ I also had to figure out an escape route. Sorry. Oh and apologies for Rachel's now lost accent it seems to have disappeared over time and now it has gone completely because she has been with them for a long time and has picked up their accent.

**Chapter Seven**

"Wait a minute repeat that again and go slowly this time."

"I was going slowly before, wasn't I?"

"Well yes but we need to make sure that everyone understands before we attempt this."

"But this would be the fifth time."

"Please Rachel one last time." Hermione asked, holding a notepad and quill resembling some of the press that had been there when they were imprisoned. Her brown hair now calmed was tied up in a bun and she wore glasses to help her read. Years in a prison meant that without literature her eyes had become unaccustomed to the reading which she had reveled in, in her youth.

Rachel glanced once more around the dining room where they had chosen to discuss a plan of action. She sighed and jumped straight back into her explanation.

"Ok then. For every prison there needs to be an escape route in case of emergency. In most muggle prisons there are tunnels that run underneath them or there is a fire exit that leads out onto a more secure part of the compound."

"Yes we understood that bit, go on"

"In Wizard prisons the escape routes have to be slightly different. Azkaban has a cave where the aurors can escape to and then apparate out."

"Right and how do you know that exactly?" Ron interrupted, puzzlement covering his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced over to Ginny.

"My father is the minister for magic he has to know for security and I just know because he does."

"Continue" Hermione replied before Ron could ask his next question.

"In Solibor, being up in the mountains the escape route has to be different yet fast."

"Why cant there just be an apparition point like Azkaban?"

"Because the mountain air combined with apparation could result in death."

"Ron when you apparate it is like the air is being squeezed out of your lungs."

"How would you know?"

"I read Ronald you might want to try it sometime."

"I do read."

"Ron quidditch guides are not reading."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"ARE NOT!"

"Anyways instead of an apparition point they use a similar technique to the muggles. There is a cave at the bottom of that mountain that has a secret passageway behind it. Only a wizard with a level five clearance or higher can access it."

"How are we going to get that clearance?"

"The same way I got access to you."

"What through your father? Would he just give you that clearance to make a jail break?"

"no, but he will give his assistant a level five clearance."

"But how does that help us?"

"Because one of his assistants lives with us. With a little bit of polyjuice potion, we can get into the prison through the back entrance, up to where Harry is. There will be security at every point except in the escape route. We will need a cover story to get past them and if and when alarms are breached we will need to get to that escape hatch before we are caught."

"But wont there be wards against polyjuice potion?"

"No, there was a spell that prevented polyjuice being used but the long term effects of it outweighed the short term benefits, so it was taken down."

"Wait why?"

"Polyjuice in itself can usually last approximately an hour so in theory by the time anyone would have managed to enter the prison undetected it would have worn off. The spell that inhibit's the polyjuice effects has to be maintained by charming an inanimate object to create what you might describe as a ward. However even though the charmer does not have to be present for it to be maintained they do need to be alive and in control of their magical powers which can lead to a few problems especially at a time of war."

"But the goblins in Gringotts use it." Arthur interrupted.

"Yes or rather a version of it. Goblin magic is different to human magic. Goblins can live and lead exceedingly long lives yet their power survives long after their dead, sort of like a resonance. Their body may decay and die but the power to which that goblin yielded is given to the next goblin to born. Have you never noticed how goblin numbers have always remained the same? Even during the goblin rebellions wizards never once managed to deplete their numbers as new goblins were always born. So as their magic still exists so therefore does the ward."

"So if we were to use the polyjuice potion to enter Solibor how will we get out?"

"Mad-eye!" Hermione blurted out suddenly.

"wow shes finally lost it…" Ron mused before ducking as the notepad flew in his direction.

"Mad-eye Moody! In our forth year Crouch had a flask with him at all times to maintain his appearance. All we'd need to do is carry a flask filled with the polyjuice potion to maintain out appearance until we escape!"

"Of course that's brilliant! But how…"

"The same way we came in, through the emergency hatch that we arrived in!"

"Yes," Rachel continued finally regaining the control of the conversation after Hermione and Ron had ran away with their words. "But that will be the easy bit, we'll need to somehow get passed the security to the solitary wing of high security and we will need some strong patronous casters to ensure that the dementors wont be a problem."

"Then we get Harry."

"Then we get Harry" She agreed.

They spent the rest of the evening establishing a plan and roles, with the sun setting on another day Harrys stay in Solibor drew one step closer to ending.

But as the Dementors patrolled the sparsely inhabited solitary cells the last spark of life died in his eyes. Where once the conversations of his companions had grounded him to this world and to the torture of the dementor patrols, the silence had left him with nothing to fight for.

A/N: Ok right then, I am sorry….once again….this story has been the one that I have planned the most, drawn pictures and diagrams etc and yet also is the one story that I have never been able to get passed my writers block on. You may notice that this chapter greatly differs from previous chapters, and even that the start of this chapter is different to the end. I started writing this chapter about just over 4 years ago whilst I was about 17 and beginning my A levels. I am now 21 and have just completed my degree in midwifery. So that should explain the A/N in italics written at the top. My writing style has changed so thank you to those who have read this so far I hope that future chapters will not disappoint you maybe one day I will rewrite the first chapters and encourage more readers to read though for now I will just continue on with the story and hope that it continues to make sense to you all. Thank you all so so much for reading this far thank you. xxx


End file.
